Darkwing Duck - Evil Rest
by Elavana
Summary: Gosalyn is Kidnapped by Negaduck, will Darkwing duck Get his baby girl back and save her from her doom.


DW Rode fast on his bike. He had to make it to Gos. She was all home alone, at the age of nine.

"Dw Traffic" Launchpad yelled.

Darkwing looked at the top of the cars. He stepped on the gas, as they road onto the roofs of the cars.

Meanwhile

" Gosalyn I don't think you should do that" Hunker Said.

Gosalyn had took Hunkers science kit. They both sat in Gosalyn's room.

" Hunker I know what I'm doing" Gosalyn Said.

Hunker closed his eyes, as Gosalyn porred the chemicals into the beaker. Darkwing and Launchpad drove into the driveway.

BANG

" Gosalyn" DW yelled.

Dw crashed through the door and ran to Gosalyn's room. Gosalyn was over on the floor. Hunker was over at the wall. Dw ran to Gosalyn. He shook her. Hunker was knocked out so was Gosalyn. Both Dw and LP brough the kids and put them on the couch.

Meanwhile.

Negaduck broke out of jail, and got onto his motorcycle. He looked over at the explosion and was going straight to it.

…..

Hunker and Gosalyn started to come to. Gosalyn opened her eyes to see her dad standing over her.

" Dad, um" Gosalyn mumbled

Dw hugged her.

" You gotta be more careful Gosalyn" Dw said.

" Sure dad" Gosalyn said.

It was getting very late. Dw took off his costume and put it away. He was once again hisself Drake mallard. Slouched down onto the sofa. LP turned on the tv.

" Time for bed Gosalyn" Drake said.

Gosalyn ran into the closet and put on her football helmet.

" You'll have to catch me first" Gosalyn yelled.

Drake chased Gosalyn all around the room. They hoped across the couch, as hunker and LP watched tv.

" Watch out Gosalyn" Hunker said.

Gosalyn hoped over DW's fishing net.

" Hunker stop helping her" Drake said.

He and Gosalyn still was doing cat and mouse. When a knock at the door came to. Drake checked the time. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"N-Negaduck" Drake yelled.

Negaduck stood at his front door. Negaduck looked at Gosalyn, her helmet stood on top of her head. Negaduck smiled, and pushed drake out of the way.

" So, you're Darkwings child's caretaker" Negaduck smiled.

Gosalyn looked at Negaduck. She had her eyes crossed.

" I'm going to put you bake ware you came from" Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at Gosalyn, he had fear in his eyes.

" No, Gosalyn you are mine award" Negaduck smiled.

He picked her up by the shirt.

" Let her go," Drake yelled.

Drake told launchpad to help him.

Drake was not going to let Negaduck take Gosalyn away from him when he can stop it now. Launchpad ran beside Drake. Negaduck looked at the both of them.

" Well tell Darkwing duck to talk to Taurus Bulba" Negaduck said.

" Taurus Bulba," Drake said.

His face filled with worry. Drake new what Taurus was capable of.

"You are not taking Gosalyn" Drake yelled.

Negaduck was getting mad. Gosalyn yelled and kicked. He took out a shot gun and pointed it at Drake and Launchpad.

" Having a part with Darkwing duck, had its problems" Negaduck said.

He clicked his gun and walked out with Gosalyn as she yelled. Still pointed the gun at the two.

" DAD" Gosalyn yelled.

Drake yelled for Gosalyn as Negaduck road away with his baby girl.

Drake got up and ran to his blue chairs. Launchpad followed.

" I'm not letting Taurus have Gosalyn," DW said.

Dw and Lp drove after Negaduck. Gosalyn was tied up to the Motorcycle. Negaduck looked back and smashed his right hand onto the handle.

" Of course he'd go after you Gosalyn" Negaduck said.

Negaduck took out his gun and started shooting at Darkwing duck and Launchpad. LP went down into his seat.

" You're going to kill someone" Darkwing yelled.

" That's the fun of it" Negaduck yelled.

Negaduck turned around the corner. DW followed, bullet's still shooting at them. Negaduck made his way towards the clift. It was extremely high to.

" DAD" Gosalyn yelled.

Negaduck shot the wheel of Darkwing's motorcycle. Negaduck road over to the trees. Darkwing tried to control the bike but it was to late. Darkwing and Launchpad fell off the clift.

" DAD" Gosalyn yelled.

Tears rolled down her face. Darkwing duck and Launchpad was gone. Negaduck smiled, as he looked down to Gosalyn.,

" Don't worrie Gosalyn, Taurus doesn't need him, he needs you" Negaduck smiled.

Gosalyn and Negaduck made their way to the old lab tower. Lights came over the tower. Fear went over Gosalyn. She had lost the two people in her life she loved the most.

…..

Hunker still sat onto the couch. His eyes wide with shock. He terrided and stunted. As the tv went right to the news.

" Everyone stay in doors, our hero was dead" The Tv yelled.

Hunker finally came to. His eyes wide, as a tear rolled down his face. He got up and was going to save Gosalyn. All he had to do is get Darkwings gadgets and save her.

…..

Negaduck road up the secret passage. Gosalyn didn't care anymore, she just looked down. Negaduck looked at her.

" You're pain will be over soon" Negaduck smiled.

Negaduck handed over Gosalyn to Taurus. She was still tied up.

" Good, now here's the money" Taurus said.

He tossed the money to him. Ten thousand dollars. Negaduck had gotten money and got rid of Darkwing duck. He left and started his rain of terror to . Taurus grabbed Gosalyn and put her onto a table. Cords on it lit.

" You're memorie is all I need, it will turn your brain to much, but it's not me so why would I care" He laughed.

Gosalyn yelled her dads name.

" yah, he should of been here by now" Taurus said.

" HE IS DEAD, NEGADUCK KILLED HIM" Gosalyn yelled.

" WHAT" Taurus yelled.

Taurus walked back and forth. He wanted to get rid of Darkwing Duck himself. At least he had Gosalyn. That was okay for him anyday. He walked over to the lever.

" Now, for all of your family memories and inventors" Taurus laughed.

He pulled the level as sparks started to fly. Gosalyn yelled in pain. Taurus fell to the ground, as the level was turned off fast.

" I'm the terror that always comes back" Darkwing yelled.

LP Unhocked Gosalyn. Her eyes was closed and was burning. Taurus fired his robot suit and flue out.

" It's to late Darkwing, I may not have her memories but at least she is gone" Taurus laughed.

DW and LP road over Negaduck and grabbed Hunker.

"NO" Negaduck yelled.

Hunker looked at Gosalyn. He looked at her hard.

" That's a lot of Burns and Internal shocks" Hunker said worried.

" Hunker, not right now" DW said.

The got back to home. Gosalyn still out cold. If she wouldn't wake up Drake would die. LP put Gosalyn on the couch. The night got so late, still Gosalyn did not move. Everyone was asleep except for darkwing duck.

" Dad, you look like Negaduck" Gosalyn said.

" GOSALYN" DW yelled.

Dw hugged Gosalyn as they both fell asleep on the sofa together.

THE END


End file.
